Siblings At Spark
by beelzemongirl
Summary: After chapter 9 of Little Angel, Lockdown and Amethyst have a little chat about what really went down with him and her father.


A/N: Set after Little Angel, chapter 9. Like said before, I don't own Amethyst. She belongs to Starscream's Amethyst.

Amethyst returned from her mother's grave with Starscream on hand. I was waiting for her. I wanted to explain it all, to tell her all the truth. I met up with them just as they were coming inside.

"Amethyst" I stopped her, "Can we talk?".

"Sure" Amethyst turned to Starscream, "I'll be in a moment".

"Alright" Starscream went inside.

"So…I guess you need to know the truth about me…about why your father wasn't there".

"I already know. He stayed with you to finish your upbringing".

"That's not all of it".

"What do I not know?".

"It's a little difficult for me even, seeing as how those renegades practically wiped my memory core, but I do have some memories. Something was outside my mother's home, scaring the shift out of my mother's animals. They killed them. My mother saw them coming and raced to my room. She told me to hide under my berth, so I did".

"What were they like?".

"I didn't exactly see them. But then when they came in, my mother tried to fight them off, but died in the process. I cried out for her, and one of the renegades looked under the bed, and grabbed me out".

"Ouch, sounds painful".

"Yeah, it kinda was. Most of this that I've already told you, I only know because your father told me, but after that they wiped my memory. Next thing I knew, I was safe with your father. He told me not to move or make a sound, so I didn't. After he killed the renegades, he took me back to his ship and trained me for a few years. He never shut up about you. Whenever I wasn't doing something right, he would always say how you could do better. So we kinda had sibling rivalry even though I didn't know you. When I reached my early twenties, we went our separate ways. I told your father that if I ever saw you, I'd tell him. I saw you back on Cybertron with Starscream and I contacted your father for the first time in about ten stellar cycles".

"So you told him?" Amethyst asked.

"I promised him I would. I knew something bad would happen, like you guys falling out again, so I wanted to keep a close watch. But I didn't want you knowing about me back then; in fear of what you would've done if you found out I was the reason why you were so miserable all those years. Those things that took your kids, I've been hunting those things for years".

"Really? How many have you killed?".

"A lot".

"Okay, how much is a lot?".

"Uh…just a ton of them. It kinda goes against what your dad taught me. No life loving prey wants to be killed, Amethyst. If they give a good fight, let them go down quietly. If they're in pain and on the brink of death, kill them swiftly and as painlessly as possible. That's usually only just a last resort".

"So dad did you honor".

"Why do you think I didn't kill Ratchet? Or Arcee for that matter?".

"They gave a good fight".

"Ratchet did. As for Arcee, I wasn't gonna kill her. I was just gonna leave her with Megatron and just leave it at that".

We stayed silent for a moment. Amethyst broke the silence.

"Lockdown…do you ever regret what happened to her?".

"I gotta be honest Amethyst, for a while, I did feel bad. But it's in the past. Sometimes you just have to forget it and move on with your function. Bad stuff happens. You can't control it, so why worry yourself over it?".

"Stoicism?" Amethyst asked, "Did my dad teach you that too?".

"No, not really. That's a little philosophy I picked up when I was on earth once. Well, that's all I need to tell you kid, now that you know the whole truth, you do what you want with it. Love me, hate me, I don't care anymore".

I grinned and went inside. I ignored her somewhat confused expression, but it made me laugh a little.

"We're siblings at spark, Amethyst, and you can bet I'm sticking around for a while".

A/N: How was that for a fic? I just kinda came up with this after Do What You Have To Do. I think it's pretty cool. But I want reviews, so leave me some, please?


End file.
